Prometea
by Cris Snape
Summary: Nació de la magia más oscura que existe y durante toda su vida tuvo que vivir con ello. Inspirado en la novela "Frankenstein" de Mary Shelley, esta historia participa en el reto "Princesas y Dragones" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"
1. Prometea Parte 1

**PROMETEA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling. La obra en la que se inspira esta historia, "Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo" fue escrita por la grandísima autora Mary Shelley._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Princesas y Dragones" **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**__. Antes de entrar en materia, quisiera aclarar que he escogido el título __**"Prometea"**__ porque en la obra original, Víctor Frankenstein es el moderno Prometeo, un hombre que recibe el fuego de la vida y logra crear un ser vivo a partir de un ser inerte. En este caso, Prometea será la encargada de dar vida a nuestro monstruo particular. Decir también que esto, por supuesto, será una especie de AU._

_Sin nada más que añadir, espero que disfrutéis de la historia._

* * *

**PARTE PRIMERA**

"_¿Qué me has hecho, puta? ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?"_

Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez. Día tras día. Semana tras semana. Mes tras mes. La atormentan, le roban la vida y hacen que su magia se evapore en el aire. Frágil y agotada, Merope Gaunt se hunde poco a poco en la locura y la devastación. Toda su vida ha resultado ser un cúmulo de desdichas, pero ninguna como el abandono de su querido Tom.

Fue una ingenua, una estúpida. ¡Cuánta razón tenía su padre al llamarla idiota e inútil! ¡Cuánto sufrimiento se hubiera ahorrado si le hubiera hecho caso y jamás hubiese puesto sus ojos sobre un atractivo muggle llamado Tom Ryddle! Merope se enamoró como una tonta de él y, por primera vez en toda su vida, actuó guiada por sus deseos más intensos.

¡Habían sido tan felices durante tantos y tantos meses! A Merope siempre le dolió saber que Tom la amaba gracias a una bien elaborada poción. Se engañó a sí misma pensando que el hombre podría quererla sin magia de por medio. Y se equivocó. ¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué dejó de darle el siempre efectivo filtro de amor? ¿Por qué creyó que podría despertar en alguien sentimientos de amor verdadero? ¿Por qué no pudo conformarse con un amante no del todo verdadero?

Merope solloza y procura alejar las palabras de su mente. Son una tortura, un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido pero que ya es imposible. A veces se dice a sí misma que arrepentirse es inútil porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para recuperar el afecto perdido, pero casi siempre sucumbe al llanto. Cada día que pasa se siente más y más triste. Abandonada por todos. Jamás amada por nadie. Solloza y se aprieta el vientre porque el dolor la sacude entera y resulta insoportable.

Sabe que ha llegado el momento de dar a luz. Lleva meses alejada del mundo mágico, desde que vendió su adorado relicario a ese usurero del Callejón Diagón. Y mucho más tiempo sin hacer magia, desde que Tom se fue. ¡Oh, Tom! ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí con ella! Tal vez, si viera a su hijo cambiaría de opinión. Tal vez.

A pesar de que ese mero pensamiento hace que las esperanzas renazcan en su interior, un nuevo latigazo de dolor le roba el aliento. Debe buscar auxilio. Por su hijo. Porque si Merope Gaunt tiene un motivo para seguir viviendo, es su hijo. Desea con toda la fuerza de su corazón que sea un niño. Le llamará Tom y será el vivo retrato de su progenitor, está convencida. Y aunque el padre esté fuera de su alcance, se sentirá dichosa cada vez que mire a su retoño y reconozca en él todas y cada una de las facciones de su querido Tom Ryddle.

De algún modo que Merope será incapaz de recordar más adelante, consigue pedir ayuda. Es un edificio del todo muggle y son numerosos los niños que corretean por cada rincón. Merope apenas puede mirarlos antes de que un nuevo dolor le haga doblarse por la mitad. Por suerte, dos mujeres la sujetan antes de que caigan al suelo y la llevan al interior del triste pero limpísimo orfanato.

Las siguientes horas transcurren como en una pesadilla. Merope apenas puede soportar el dolor y su cuerpo, debilitado tras una vida repleta de abusos y maltratos, se queda sin fuerzas antes de que el bebé nazca. Cree que en algún momento se desmaya y en su imaginación se confunden las visitas nocturnas de su padre, con las palabras de desprecio de Tom y con la voz grave de un desconocido que asegura que tienen que sacar al bebé como sea.

Le cuesta un mundo volver a despertar porque realmente está muy cansada, pero se aferra a la imagen futura de su hijo. Un hombre apuesto y elegante, educado y fuerte y poderoso al que todos admirarán y amarán. Escucha las palabras de aliento de una mujer que dice llamarse Señora Cole y mira con los ojos entornados al médico, un hombre bigotudo y barrigón que sostiene en sus manos un extraño instrumento que Merope no ha visto en su vida. Y justo cuando está a punto de darse por vencida, siente como su bebé es extraído de su cuerpo. _"Ya estás aquí" _dice el médico, y toma al recién nacido en brazos y se lo lleva sin que Merope pueda verlo siquiera.

La joven pregunta incesantemente por la criatura. Alguien le dice que es un niño y que el médico está cuidando de él. Merope apenas presta atención a la comadrona que se ocupa de su maltratado cuerpo y vuelve a preguntar por el bebé. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le están haciendo? ¿Por qué no llora?

Nadie le responde. Pasa un rato antes de que el médico vuelva a su lado. Trae algo envuelto en una manta y el corazón de Merope comienza a latir velozmente. ¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Su bebé! El hombre deposita el cuerpecito sobre el pecho de su madre y musita unas palabras que le arrancan de cuajo el último halito de esperanza que la desdichada joven conserva.

—Ha nacido muerto. Lo siento.

Merope es incapaz de reaccionar. Las palabras la ahogan y la garganta le arde mientras sus ojos viajan hasta el grotesco cuerpo de su hijo. El instrumento extraño del médico ha destrozado por completo su rostro y su cabeza, abombada y rota, cuenta una historia de sufrimiento inhumano. Merope lo ha perdido todo y hace lo único de lo que se siente capaz: grita de dolor.

* * *

La mujer se instala en el oscuro sótano del más tétrico de los edificios del Callejón Knockturn porque es lo único que puede costearse. Gana algunos galeones vendiendo pociones prohibidas a sus vecinos y casi nunca sale a la calle. Desde que su padre y su hermano dejaron de ejercer su diabólica influencia sobre ella, Merope Gaunt ha descubierto que es una bruja medianamente poderosa con un talento innato e inigualable para las pociones.

Al principio, los encargos llegan con cuenta gotas. Nadie se fía porque es joven y nueva y luce demasiado demacrada como para ser de confianza, pero con el paso de las semanas se granjea una fama extraordinaria. Hay incluso quien le sugiere que amplíe un poco más el mercado y se dedique por completo a esa rama de la magia, pero Merope no puede permitírselo. Necesita trabajar para subsistir, pero su tiempo está consagrado a alguien más. A su hijo.

Nadie más sabe que está allí, de lo contrario hubieran tomado a Merope por loca. Ella ignora si está en sus cabales o si la endogamia y el dolor han terminado por completo con su cordura, pero no se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho. No lamenta haber abandonado el orfanato muggle con el cuerpo inerte de su bebé en brazos, rechazando todo ofrecimiento de ayuda y negando una y otra vez la realidad.

Porque no es justo que su bebé esté muerto. No es justo que su cabeza quedara destrozada y que su pequeño cuerpo permanezca encogido y tenso como el de un horrendo cadáver. No es justo que ella, Merope Gaunt, lo haya perdido todo mientras los demás tienen tantas cosas que no se merecen. Y es por eso por lo que quiere recuperar a su hijo. Hará cualquier cosa para devolverle la vida que le fue tan cruelmente arrebatada.

Mantiene el cuerpo dentro de un enorme botellón de cristal repleto de éter, oculto de miradas indiscretas porque ni siquiera en un sitio como el Callejón Knockturn es normal encontrar bebés en ese estado. Todos los días le habla y le asegura que se va a poner bien mientras se rodea de libros sobre Necromancia y las más oscuras de las Artes Oscuras. Lee, hace pociones, consuela a su bebé muerto y vuelve a leer sin importarle el paso del tiempo. Sin comer, sin dormir, entregada por completo a su trabajo.

Practica hechizos y cree encontrar una solución en multitud de ocasiones, pero nada funciona. La desesperación se apodera de ella nuevamente y, aunque ya casi nunca recuerda las palabras de Tom, aún ansía recuperar a su hijo. Necesita que el bebé llore y se mueva y se alimente de ella. Quiere tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir los latidos de su corazón y hará cualquier cosa para recuperar el alma infantil del mundo de los muertos. Cualquier cosa.

Está a punto de claudicar cuando encuentra tanto el hechizo como la poción. El libro es viejo y parece encuadernado con piel humana y escrito con sangre. Grotesco y esperanzador al mismo tiempo. Merope lee con avidez y practica y hace pociones y consuela a su bebé y un día decide que está preparada.

Tarda semanas en encontrar la última pieza del complicado puzle. Para que su bebé retorne a la vida, necesita hacer un sacrificio. Sangre mágica por sangre mágica. Bebé por bebé. Una bruja despistada no presta la suficiente atención y Merope sólo necesita un segundo para sacar a la criatura regordeta y sonrosada de su carrito de paseo. No se queda a escuchar los gritos desesperados de la madre y no presencia la búsqueda exhaustiva que llevan a cabo los aurores. Lo único que le preocupa es asegurarse de no dejar ningún rastro y alcanzar su casa antes de que alguien la vea o escuche los llantos del niño que pronto será sacrificado.

Preparar la poción le lleva horas. Ha silenciado el llanto del niño y ha consolado una y otra vez a su pequeño bebé. Canturrea una nana y sonríe porque sabe que pronto, muy pronto, recuperará lo que jamás debió perder. Justo cuando el contenido del caldero empieza a hervir, se produce el sacrificio y Merope Gaunt conjura la magia más poderosa y oscura mientras la otra criatura da su último suspiro.

Con los ojos cerrados, Merope se concentra en el ritual. Ya no se escucha ningún llanto y la poción ha adquirido el color negro y la textura pastosa que debe tener. Nerviosa y más ilusionada de lo que ha estado nunca, más incluso que cuando dio a luz por primera vez, Merope toma con cuidado el cuerpo bien conservado de su pequeño bebé y lo mete entero en el caldero. Un último hechizo, el más complicado de todos, y una nueva criatura llora a pleno pulmón en el oscuro sótano.

Merope Gaunt tiene de regreso a su bebé y hace lo único que puede hacer: grita de alegría.

* * *

Es horrible y ni siquiera puede mirarlo. El bebé tiene dos años y se acerca a ella con la cara sucia de lágrimas. Extiende las manos en busca de consuelo, pero hace mucho que Merope no tiene fuerzas para calmar su dolor. No puede ver su rostro deforme ni su espalda encorvada ni sus deditos agarrotados. No soporta sus lágrimas y se estremece cada vez que la llama _mamá_. Además, ¿quién le ha enseñado a hablar y a caminar? Ella no, porque lo único que Merope Gaunt puede hacer es maldecir el día en que decidió devolverle la vida.

Su hijo es un ser monstruoso y horripilante y Merope está convencida de que algún día será una criatura malvada y sin alma. Porque no puede tenerla, ¿verdad? Lo que conjuró aquel día terrible fue un cuerpo vacío porque su bebé, el precioso niño que tuvo con Tom Ryddle, sigue descansando en el Más Allá. Y ese ser que tiene frente a sí es una aberración de la naturaleza. Una barbarie que ella ocasionó en mitad de su locura y su desesperación. Es tal el horror que le produce mirarlo que ni siquiera le ha puesto un nombre.

El bebé llora. Tiene heridas las piernas desnudas y busca desesperado su consuelo, pero Merope le ignora y sigue trabajando en las pociones. Ya no vive en un oscuro sótano pero sigue ocultando al niño. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si lo vieran? Tal vez quisieran matarlo porque es un monstruo. Tal vez la liberen de esa pesadilla porque no era eso lo que ella quería cuando intentó traerlo de vuelta. Ella quería a su bebé precioso, ese bebé parecido a su padre, hermoso y gallardo, poderoso y altivo. Perfecto.

Esa criatura dista mucho de ser perfecta. La persigue por la habitación, pero en algún momento comprende que nadie lo alzará entre sus brazos y calmará su dolor. Se sienta en el suelo, sollozando de cuando en cuando y observando a su madre con sus ojos oscuros y tristes, cansados y envejecidos. Vacíos de vida. Una vida que se quedó al otro lado del velo. Una vida que Merope sigue echando de menos y que le hace plantearse muy seriamente su futuro.

No desea cargar con el monstruo. No lo soporta. Es un ser deforme y malvado y nunca debería haber hecho lo que hizo. No le ha proporcionado ninguna alegría y sólo le ha traído decepciones y es por eso por lo que decide abandonarlo e intentarlo de nuevo. Ahora es poderosa. Puede regresar a Pequeño Hangleton y recuperar a Tom Ryddle, el hombre al que quiere de verdad, lo único que despierta en ella las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Así pues, un día reúne todo el dinero que ha conseguido ahorrar durante esos meses y abandona el barrio mágico. En su bolsa de viaje, multitud de pociones de amor prestas a ser usadas. Aferrado de cualquier forma, el monstruo que poco después es abandonado frente a las puertas del orfanato que le vio nacer.

El bebé llora mientras su madre se aleja, pero Merope Gaunt le ignora y hace lo único que puede hacer dadas las circunstancias: grita de alivio.

* * *

Los gritos infantiles resuenan en el patio del aséptico orfanato. Un grupo de niños juega a la pelota, gritando y riendo, olvidando por un rato sus duras condiciones de vida y el triste futuro que les espera. Agazapada en un rincón, una criatura deforme clava sus ojos oscuros en ellos. Tiene los brazos cruzados y permanece apoyado en la pared, medio oculto por las sombras porque sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es pasar desapercibido.

Le hubiera gustado poder jugar con los otros niños. Sólo tiene seis años y sus anhelos no son distintos de los de cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero nadie acepta su compañía porque es un monstruo. Feo, terrorífico y malvado. Un ser al que nadie desea tener cerca. Un niño que en su corta vida no ha recibido afecto porque, demonios, no es como si se lo mereciera. Un chiquillo que no encuentra un amigo sincero entre esas cuatro paredes pero que se convierte en el perfecto saco de boxeo cuando los demás se aburren y no saben cómo emplear su tiempo.

Antes lloraba. Cuando era más pequeño y las cuidadoras se negaban a ocuparse de él, el chiquillo sollozaba y se estremecía en busca de un poco de consuelo. No entendía por qué nadie se sentaba junto a su cama cuando estaba enfermo o acudía a despertarlo si agonizaba presa de una horrible pesadilla. Por suerte o por desgracia, un día descubrió que carecía de esa clase de cuidados porque era un monstruo. Le basta echar un vistazo al espejo para convencerse de ello porque ningún otro niño tiene la cabeza abombada y deforme y definitivamente nadie posee una cara como la suya. Y el niño odia su cara.

Tan sólo existe una persona en el mundo que muestra un mínimo de preocupación por él. Fue la señora Cole la encargada de asignarle un nombre. Tom Ryddle. Lo llamó así porque le recordaba a un bebé que nació muerto en ese mismo orfanato algún tiempo atrás. Durante el parto, la madre de la criatura repitió una y otra vez que su hijo debía llamarse así. Tom Ryddle. Y el niño no sabe si es bueno o es malo llevar el nombre de un bebé muerto, pero prefiere que le llamen Tom antes que le digan monstruo o engendro.

La señora Cole no es una mujer cariñosa y definitivamente no le gustan los sentimentalismos. Después de varios años trabajando en el orfanato, no le ha quedado más remedio que convertirse en una persona pragmática. Dedica casi todo su tiempo a reunir fondos para mantener en pie la institución. El dinero que el gobierno le concede apenas si da para alimentar a todos los huérfanos y éstos tienen más necesidades a parte de llenar el estómago. La señora Cole necesita comprar ropa, libros y utensilios escolares y, sí, también juguetes. Recorre incansable los barrios más ricos de Londres, intentando tocar el corazón de los más ricos y alcanzado su cometido sólo a medias.

A pesar de que apenas puede pasar tiempo con los niños, Tom le agradece que de cuando en cuando se siente junto a él y le pregunte cosas. A veces se da cuenta de que la señora Cole necesita esforzarse enormemente para mirarlo a la cara, pero la comprende porque no es una tarea fácil y porque la buena mujer lamenta profundamente que esté creciendo solo en aquel lugar, sin amigos y sin nadie con quien compartir su desdicha. Y si hay alguien desdichado allí, ése es el pequeño Tom Ryddle.

Tal vez por eso, porque le duele muchísimo que un niño tan pequeño esté tan triste y solo, la señora Cole se acerca a él esa mañana. Algo en su mente le dice que está a punto de tomar una medida muy arriesgada, pero es lo único que se le ocurre para solucionar el grave problema de Tom. A pesar de su aspecto, es una criatura agradable. Listo y respetuoso, inteligente y siempre ansioso por aprender. En ocasiones lamenta no haberle dado un poco más de cariño cuando era más pequeño, pero se consuela a sí misma pensado en su falta de tiempo. ¡Es una mujer tan ocupada!

—Hola, Tom. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se esfuerza por que su voz suene amable. El niño la mira y se encoge de hombros después de unos segundos—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Me gustaría mucho presentarte a alguien.

Eddie llegó al orfanato la tarde anterior, tras pasar varias semanas en un hospital recuperándose de un accidente de automóvil en el que murieron sus padres. Es de la misma edad que Tom y la señora Cole cree que podría hacer buenas migas con él por un importante motivo: Eddie es ciego. Los médicos afirman que existen opciones de que pueda recuperar la vista más adelante, pero hasta entonces deberá aprender a convivir con su nueva condición.

Cabe la posibilidad de que Eddie no tenga que quedarse allí para siempre. Las autoridades están buscando al único tío del muchacho, un hermano de su padre que siempre ha tenido fama de oveja descarriada y que podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Eddie es un niño triste; el recuerdo de sus padres está muy presente en su memoria y por la noche lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

La señora Cole siente lástima por los nuevos huérfanos. Es muy más sencillo cuando las madres desesperadas abandonan a sus bebés a las puertas del hospicio porque, al crecer, no conservan ningún recuerdo de sus progenitoras. Los niños como Eddie son más difíciles porque han tenido ocasión de conocer la parte más dulce de la vida y deben conformarse con lo amargo del orfanato.

Recuerda cuando encontró a Tom. El día que fue abandonado hacía frío y llovía y la desalmada de su madre ni se tomó la molestia de ponerle un abrigo. Tristemente no era la primera vez que algo parecido ocurrida porque eran muchas las mujeres que se negaban a cuidar de niños deformes o retrasados. Los consideraban un castigo divino y se libraban de ellos sin mirar atrás. Por norma general, su futuro estaba en los circos ambulantes, formando parte de espectáculos grotescos en los cuales todo el mundo se reiría de ellos. Insultos y humillaciones, golpes y toda clase de vejaciones. Eso era lo que les esperaba a Tom Ryddle y a todos los que eran como él.

La señora Cole reconoce que el niño no siempre le causa buenas vibraciones, pero no quiere que su vida sea así. Es demasiado inteligente como para no tenérselo en cuenta y la mujer desea que en la sociedad se produzca el cambio necesario para que las personas como Tom puedan vivir con normalidad.

Eddie está en su habitación. Por el momento no la comparte con nadie. Tom observa al recién llegado con curiosidad y le extraña que no se asuste ante su mera presencia.

—Buenas tardes, Eddie —La señora Cole se acerca al niño, que tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes, y le habla con suavidad—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que traería a alguien para que te haga compañía? Pues bien, aquí está Tom.

El chiquillo se acerca con cierto temor. Está acostumbrado a despertar miedo y rechazo entre sus compañeros. Pero Eddie no parece ni mínimamente impresionado ante su horrible aspecto. Es entonces cuando Tom comprende que eso únicamente se debe a que el otro niño no puede verle y no sabe si alegrarse o no por ello.

—Os dejo solos para que os conozcáis, ¿de acuerdo?

La señora Cole no espera respuesta alguna. Sale de dormitorio y cierra la puerta con cuidado, rezando para que ese pequeño apaño salga bien. Los dos niños se lo merecen.

* * *

—Soy muy bueno tocando el piano —Eddie habla con entusiasmo. A veces Tom piensa que su compañero es un poco fanfarrón, pero se lo perdona porque le resulta agradable charlar con él—. Soy tan bueno que podría tocar incluso ahora.

—Pues aquí no hay ningún piano.

—Ya —Eddie suspira—. ¿Tú sabes hacer algo especial?

Tom se muerde el labio inferior. Aunque lleva casi toda su vida viviendo en ese sitio, nunca antes le ha dicho a nadie que puede hacer ciertas cosas que no todos los niños son capaces de hacer. Ni siquiera está seguro de que sean cosas buenas y le da miedo proporcionarles a los demás un nuevo motivo para meterse con él. Pero sí que puede hacer algo especial. Puede sentarse junto a ese árbol tan viejo que hay en el patio trasero, colocar la manos en el suelo y hacer que las flores surjan de la tierra todas al mismo tiempo. O puede buscar refugio en el sótano y chasquear los dedos para que las cucarachas que lo pueblan todo se mueran en el acto. Y es que a Tom le gustan las flores y odia especialmente a las cucarachas.

En ocasiones, Tom cree que lo que puede hacer es milagroso. Le gusta pensar que es como las hadas buenas de los cuentos que las cuidadoras les leen todas las tardes. Haditas que ayudan a los más necesitados y pueden hacer muchas cosas buenas y agradables. Otras veces, Tom cree que lo que hace es maligno y se pregunta si en realidad es como las brujas malvadas de esos mismos cuentos que lanzan maldiciones y siempre intentan matar a la pobre princesa. Tom Ryddle no sabe si su poder es bueno o malo, pero tiene muy claro que no puede contárselo a nadie precisamente porque es especial. Único.

Pero Eddie es diferente, porque Eddie lleva tres meses en el orfanato y ya se han hecho muy amigos. Porque ahora es su compañero de habitación y a Tom le gusta hablar con él, reír y divertirse. Tal vez no puedan jugar a muchas cosas, pero Tom no necesita correr o darle patadas a un pelota. Por primera vez tiene un amigo y acepta las condiciones del juego encantado pero, ¿es lo suficientemente amigo como para confiar en él? Es cierto que le defiende de los demás cuando le llaman monstruo pero, ¿realmente merece la pena correr el riesgo?

Tras unos instantes de duda, Tom decide que es demasiado pronto y se encoge de hombros.

—No creo.

—Pues si quieres, te enseñaré a tocar el piano a ti también.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay ninguno.

—No, pero cuando mi tío venga a por mí, le diré que te vas a venir con nosotros y entonces podré enseñarte.

Eddie parece decidido a cumplir con su palabra. Tom se queda callado un instante y fantasea con la posibilidad de que eso pueda ser cierto. A pesar de su corta edad, es un niño realista y sabe que nadie adoptará jamás a un engendro como él, pero tal vez Eddie convenza a su tío. Tal vez ese señor sea un hombre bueno, de ésos que ya no quedan en el mundo, y le dé la posibilidad de tener el hogar que su madre le negó al abandonarle. Tal vez pueda aspirar a tener cosas buenas. Tal vez.

Tom se dispone a asegurar que eso le gustaría mucho cuando la señora Cole interrumpe la conversación. Parece más agitada de lo normal y toda su atención se centra inmediatamente en el niño rubio.

—Eddie, ha pasado algo muy importante. Ven conmigo.

La señora Cole le da la mano y se lo lleva de la habitación prácticamente a rastras. Tom se queda pensativo un instante. ¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene que decirle? ¿Es posible que al final hayan podido encontrar a su tío? Si es así, ¿querrá ese hombre llevárselo junto a Eddie?

Tom pasa toda la tarde elucubrando. No vuelve a ver a su amigo en todo el día y decide preguntar cuando llega la hora de irse a dormir. Habla directamente con la señora Cole porque ella es la única que no parece desear salir corriendo cuando está frente a él.

—Señora Cole, ¿dónde está Eddie? ¿Se lo ha llevado ya su tío? —Su voz suena temerosa y, aunque en principio la mujer no parece dispuesta a responder, finalmente lo hace.

—Aún no hemos podido encontrar a ese señor, Tom.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

La señora Cole le hace sentarse sobre la cama. Tom la mira con sumo interés y ella se atreve a retirarle un mechón de pelo de la frente. A lo largo de esos años, apenas le ha tocado media docena de veces.

—No es nada malo, Tom. El médico que cuida de los ojos de Eddie ha venido a verme esta mañana y me ha dicho que existe un nuevo tratamiento para curarle y hemos decidido llevarle a un hospital.

Tom quiere alegrarse de la noticia porque sabe lo mucho que desea Eddie volver a ver, pero en lugar de eso el corazón le da un vuelco y su alma infantil se llena de temores.

—¿Le van a curar lo ojos? —Pregunta con miedo. Ajena a sus tormentosas emociones, la señora Cole asiente—. ¿Va a ver otra vez?

—Eso es, Tom. Dentro de unos pocos días, Eddie se va a poner bien.

—Pero… —Tom se muerde el labio y no puede evitar que las palabras se le escapen—. ¿Y yo? —La señora Cole lo mira sin entender—. Si me ve, no querrá ser mi amigo.

Tom sabe que será así. Por más que la señora Cole se espante, será así porque, ¿quién quiere ser amigo de un monstruo como él? Ciertamente la ceguera de Eddie ha sido una ventaja en su relación de amistad, pero todo cambiará a partir del momento en que su compañero recupere la vista. Tom está convencido.

—¡Claro que querrá ser tu amigo! —La señora Cole responde con tanta precipitación que es imposible creerla.

—Pero soy…

—Nada de peros —La mujer da una palmada firme para acabar con una conversación que la incomoda enormemente—. A dormir, que es tardísimo.

Tom obedece, pero no las tiene todas consigo. Ni muchísimo menos.

* * *

Eddie abandona el orfanato dos meses después. Tom le observa desde la ventana de su habitación y no le importa que se vaya. Otra vez duerme solo para evitar que los otros niños le ataquen durante la noche, y nuevamente se encuentra sin amigos. La señora Cole se equivocó cuando le dijo que a Eddie no iba a importarle su aspecto. Porque en cuanto Eddie puso un pie en su dormitorio con sus ojos curados y vio a Tom, salió corriendo.

Le llamó monstruo.

Poco importaban todas las tardes compartidas, cuando nadie más quería juntarse con el niño ciego porque no podía jugar a nada. Ni las veces que se rieron hasta quedarse sin aire, ni todos los planes que hicieron para cuando el tío de Eddie viniera a buscarlos y se hicieran mayores y pudiera recorrer el mundo juntos. Todas esas semanas maravillosas, las mejores en la vida de Tom Ryddle, quedaron en nada cuando Eddie descubrió su aspecto horripilante.

Tom no sabe si está enfadado con él, aunque cree que sí. Con Eddie por rechazarle, con el médico por curarle los ojos y con la señora Cole por hacerle promesas imposibles. Tom, que pese a todos los sufrimientos del pasado siempre ha confiado en encontrar a un amigo de verdad, pierde las esperanzas cuando Eddie le insulta y suplica a la señora Cole que le cambie de cuarto porque no quiere estar con un demonio.

Lo único que tiene claro el pequeño Tom Ryddle es que nunca jamás volverá a pasarle nada parecido. Se repite una y otra vez que lo ocurrido no es su culpa y se jura que nunca intentará conseguir un amigo. Está solo y siempre lo estará. La gente cree que es un monstruo.

Pues bien, si quieren monstruo. Monstruo tendrán. Está decidido.

* * *

_Hola, holita. Creo que éste es el momento perfecto para interrumpir la narración. El reto permite que las historias tengan tres capis y seguramente me ciña a ello; conociéndome, seguro que me enrollo un montón y termino escribiendo un testamento. Un testamento que espero poder terminar dentro de pocos días, porque estoy disfrutando mucho con este fic y creo que, salvando las distancias, estoy consiguiendo aproximarme un poco a la historia de Frankenstein (pobre monstruo, en serio). _

_En el futuro, veremos la parte más oscura de Tom, a Dumbledore y, ¿quién sabe? Hasta es posible que recuperemos a Merope. Como dije antes, esto es un AU, así que nadie se espante porqué esté viva. _

_Sin más, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la primera parte. Si es así, os comunico que el cuadradito que aparece un pelín más abajo sirve para que podáis expresar vuestras opiniones ^^_

_Besos y hasta dentro de poco (espero)_


	2. Prometea Parte 2

**PROMETEA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling. La obra en la que se inspira esta historia, "Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo" fue escrita por la grandísima autora Mary Shelley._

* * *

**PARTE SEGUNDA**

A Tom Ryddle le gusta la excursión anual a la costa porque sólo allí puede aislarse por completo y olvidarse de que sus compañeros del orfanato existen. La situación no ha cambiado demasiado, pero el niño ha aprendido a vivir de aquella manera y ya casi no le importa que todos se aparten de él y le llamen monstruo. Ha descubierto que las cosas especiales que puede hacer le llenan por dentro y le producen un calor muy agradable.

Ese día, en cuanto el autobús se detiene y la señora Cole les da permiso para ir a jugar, Tom no duda en acercarse a los acantilados. Se sienta justo en el borde, con los ojos cerrados y su atención puesta en los sonidos de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Aunque hace un poco de frío, se siente bien. Extiende las manos sobre el musgo húmedo que cubre la piedra y hace que poco a poco se caliente hasta que pierde su verdor y se seca.

Tom sonríe. Se siente poderoso cada vez que utiliza su talento. En ocasiones, le basta con un parpadeo para sentirse el rey del mundo porque, aunque no sabe realmente qué es eso que puede hacer, sabe que es un niño muy poderoso. Más fuerte que cualquiera de esos estúpidos que le insultan porque es diferente. Único pese a su deformidad física.

—¡Mira, Amy! ¡Es el monstruo!

Maldice al niño que acaba de pronunciar esas palabras. Aunque aún siente un arañazo de dolor cada vez que alguien le insulta, Tom ha aprendido a transformar todas sus emociones en una sola: odio. Aprieta los dientes un instante y procura ignorar a los recién llegados, pero son un par de estúpidos y no se dan cuenta de que Tom no está de humor y persisten en sus intenciones de humillarle.

—¿Crees que ha decidido tirarse al mar?

—¡Ojalá! Así no tendremos que ver su fea cara nunca más.

Los dos niños se ríen. Son Amy y Dennis y llevan haciéndole la vida imposible desde que puede recordar. Tom gira la cabeza para mirarlos y siente el odio amargo subiéndole por la garganta. Se dice que no merece la pena responder a las provocaciones y que no debe darles motivos para que piensen que es un monstruo, pero está cansado de mantener la boca cerrada. Así pues, se levanta con agilidad y se encara con ellos. No le importa que le consideren grotesco, raro y malvado porque cree que no están a su altura. Ni siquiera pueden hacer todas las cosas que él es capaz de hacer.

—Dejadme en paz —Les dice con la voz contenida y los puños apretados.

—¿Es que has venido aquí a esconderte, cobardica? —La niña se ríe de la ocurrencia del pequeño Dennis—. No me extraña. Yo también me escondería si fuera tan horrible como tú.

—No he venido a esconderme de nada —Tom se da media vuelta y señala el lugar al que ha ido en alguna ocasión—. Iba a esa cueva.

El camino para acceder a ella es muy peligroso porque el mar lo azota constantemente y es estrecho y pedregoso. Tom la descubrió el año después de que Eddie se fuera y le pareció maravillosa, tan única como él.

—¿Queréis venir a verla? —Sugiere con una sonrisa. Se le acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea para que esos dos idiotas dejen de molestarle. Sin embargo, ellos no parecen dispuestos a ir hasta allí—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora sois vosotros los cobardicas?

Amy y Dennis se miran. El niño parece dispuesto a largarse de allí corriendo todo lo deprisa que pueda, pero la niña se agarra a su mano y tira de él con decisión. A Tom le sorprende un poco y definitivamente se alegra de que accedan a ir con él.

—¡Claro que no nos da miedo! ¡Vamos a ver tu estúpida cueva, monstruo! ¡Imagínate las cosas que habrá metido allí, Dennis!

Aunque el chiquillo no parece nada contento con la idea, se ríe y se deja llevar a través del camino. Tom escoge la ruta más complicada para ver si se tropiezan y se caen al agua, pero sus dos enemigos son ágiles y fuertes y llegan a la cueva sin más problemas. Durante un instante, se quedan tan absortos en lo que ven que Tom sonríe y se olvida de lo mucho que los odia. Él también encontró el lugar fascinante la primera vez porque la cueva es grande, oscura y el sonido de las gotas de agua reverbera en los oídos de sus visitantes.

Tom recuerda haber pasado un par de horas allí sentado, observando las paredes y preguntándose qué clase de gente habría ido hasta allí antes que él. Recuerda haberse sentido a salvo, como si hubiera encontrado su lugar, y lo mucho que lamentó tener que irse cuando llegó la hora de regresar al infierno del orfanato.

—¿Os gusta? —Pregunta con suavidad, adentrándose en la oscuridad mientras los dos niños se quedan cerca de la entrada.

—No está mal —Murmura Dennis, aunque realmente no parece muy complacido. Tom se plantea la posibilidad de no llevar a cabo su plan, pero entonces Amy tiene que hablar. La muy idiota.

—¿Esta es tu madriguera, monstruo?

Y Tom Ryddle siente el misterioso poder adueñarse de su cuerpo y no hace nada por controlarlo. Ha estado dispuesto a ser amable, pero ellos insisten en querer un monstruo.

Ahí lo tienen.

* * *

La señora Cole observa a los dos niños dormir. El médico asegura que están en estado de shock y que en algún momento tendrán que ponerse bien, pero no ha sabido decirle cuando. Les ha administrado unos calmantes para que puedan descansar y ha prometido que volverá al día siguiente para comprobar su estado, pero parece incapaz de ayudarles. Amy y Dennis llevan así cerca de una semana y la señora Cole empieza a plantearse la posibilidad de buscar a otro médico. Es cierto que el doctor Hide nunca le cobra, pero la señora Cole duda de él. ¿Tan difícil es hacer que los pequeños vuelvan a la normalidad?

Les echa un vistazo y se asegura de que estén bien arropados. Al menos ahora tienen los ojos cerrados, pero durante días no han hecho otra cosa más que mirar fijamente hacia delante. Y se les ha puesto el pelo totalmente blanco. La señora Cole está segura de que están así porque se han llevado un susto de muerte, pero el médico no ha prestado atención a sus sospechas. Se limita a darles calmantes, como si esas pobres criaturas realmente necesitaran estar tranquilas.

La señora Cole abandona la enfermería y apaga la luz. Tendrá que pasar la noche en la habitación contigua, pero antes quiere hablar con Tom. El niño fue el último que estuvo con Amy y Dennis antes de que enfermaran y, aunque niega saber algo al respecto, la mujer no termina de fiarse. Ha conocido a demasiados niños a lo largo de su vida y ha escuchado demasiadas mentiras como para dejarse engañar a esas alturas del cuento.

Tom está recostado en su cama, pero no se molesta en fingir que duerme. La señora Cole se detiene un instante antes de entrar a la habitación. El niño nunca ha podido compartir cuarto con nadie porque cuando era más pequeño sufría ataques constantes y no estaba a salvo. Ahora, la mujer teme por la seguridad de los otros niños porque se ha dado cuenta de que Tom ya no es el de siempre. Parece que después de tantos años aguantando insultos de toda clase, se ha endurecido y su mirada se ha vuelto fría. De cuando en cuando aún parece el niño solo y triste que un día fue, pero esa noche está muy tranquilo. Ésa y todas las que han transcurrido desde que volvieron de la excursión.

—Buenas noches, Tom. ¿No puedes dormir?

—No tengo mucho sueño.

—En ese caso, ¿podríamos hablar?

El niño se encoge de hombros y la señora Cole se acerca a él y toma asiento a su lado. Antes lo hacía en la cama porque, pese a su aspecto grotesco y deforme, Tom Ryddle no era más que un niño que buscaba ser tratado como tal. Ahora no puede hacerlo, no cuando el chiquillo le mira de esa manera, con frialdad, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

—El doctor Hide se ha ido hace un ratito, ¿sabes que Amy y Dennis siguen estando muy enfermos?

—¿En serio?

A la señora Cole se le eriza todo el vello. Jamás ha escuchado a un niño tan pequeño utilizar ese tono de voz y no puede evitar arrepentirse de no haberlo tratado un poco mejor. Porque no ha sido del todo buena, porque no le ha dado cariño y ha dejado que los demás le acosen y ahí tiene el resultado: un chiquillo al que la enfermedad de sus compañeros le trae sin cuidado.

—Sé que te lo he preguntado antes y te creo cuando dices que no sabes qué les pasó pero, ¿de verdad no recuerdas algo que pueda sernos de ayuda?

Tom Ryddle entorna los ojos. Cuando más mayor es, más grande y evidente es su deformidad. La parte derecha de su cabeza no tiene pelo y la piel parece de cera. Es como si hubieran tirado de su cráneo hasta transformarlo en algo parecido a un melón. La señora Cole no sabe porqué, pero se acuerda de aquel bebé que nació muerto hace ya tanto tiempo y se estremece.

—No sé nada, señora Cole.

—Está bien, Tom. Descansa.

Tal vez hubiera podido insistirle un poco más, pero la mujer quiere de salir de allí. Cierra la puerta y siente cómo le tiemblan las manos. No sabe qué es lo que ocurre con Tom Ryddle, pero por primera vez en toda su vida piensa que realmente es un monstruo.

* * *

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore fue a buscarlo al orfanato y le explicó que era un mago, Tom Ryddle pensó que por ese motivo todo el mundo insistía en tratarlo como si fuera una bestia maldita. Se dijo que toda aquella gente muggle era inferior a él y que por eso le maltrataban y le insultaban, porque le tenían envidia, pero después de pasar siete años en Hogwarts se ha dado cuenta de que realmente no existe ni un solo ser humano en la faz de la tierra que merezca un poco de su respeto porque los magos son exactamente igual de mezquinos que los muggles.

Hace mucho tiempo que ha dejado de culparse a sí mismo y a su aspecto exterior. Si no tiene amigos no es por su culpa porque realmente ha intentado entablar relaciones con sus compañeros de escuela, pero ha sido inútil. Ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin ni Ravenclaw ni Hufflepuff. Ni sangrelimpias ni sangresucias ni mestizos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le ha mirado jamás como si fuese una persona. Nadie ha sabido obviar lo grotesco de su aspecto exterior para darle una oportunidad. Nadie ha demostrado tener ni una pizca de cerebro y Tom Ryddle los odia a todos sin excepción.

A veces aún siente un arañazo doloroso en el pecho y le cuesta convencerse de que no le importa porque está convencido de que en su interior es un buen chico. Nadie valora el extraordinario potencial mágico que posee, ni su inteligencia ni sus exquisitos modales. Todos parecen tenerle miedo y no recuerda haber mantenido una conversación de más de cinco minutos seguidos con nadie. Ni alumnos, ni profesores ni otros miembros del personal de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore ha estado demasiado pendiente de él a pesar de que le prometió que le ayudaría a adaptarse al colegio. ¡Mentiroso! ¡Si hasta él retrocedió un paso cuando le vio la cara por primera vez!

Tom está cansado de sentirse así. Es su último día en el colegio y no sabe cómo será su vida cuándo salga ahí fuera. Ya no podrá volver al orfanato que, pese a todo, fue su hogar durante tantos años, y duda que la sociedad vaya a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Si hasta ahora sólo ha sufrido malos tratos, ¿qué puede esperar de ellos? Duda que alguien quiera darle un empleo o aceptarlo como aprendiz y supone que está condenado a la soledad. Lleva meses y meses pensando en ello y ha llegado a una conclusión muy clara: la culpable es su madre.

Tom Ryddle es un brujo brillante y ha conseguido descifrar muchos misterios de la mente. De su mente. No ha necesitado de un pensadero para acceder a los recuerdos más recónditos de su alma y lo sabe todo. Sabe incluso cosas que no debería saber y que le llenan de incomprensión porque, si tanto lo quería su madre como para hacer aquello, ¿por qué le abandonó después? Tal vez no hubiera podido hacerse un hueco en la sociedad, tal vez hubiera sido un marginado para siempre, pero al menos la hubiera tenido a ella. La mujer que le dio la vida dos veces.

Tom ha odiado a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida y a algunos les ha hecho daño porque realmente estaba harto de ser siempre la víctima, pero nunca antes ha querido destruir a nadie. Nunca hasta ahora. Ignora lo que le deparará el futuro una vez abandone Hogwarts, pero no le preocupa porque ya no necesita pensar más que en visitar a su madre. Sólo eso.

—Buenas noches, Tom.

¡Oh, cómo odia que le hablen así! La señora Cole acostumbraba a usar ese tono condescendiente y el profesor Dumbledore ocupa su lugar en esa ocasión. En Hogwarts también le dieron una habitación para él sólo porque los otros chicos no querían compartir espacio con él. Pobres inútiles. Y a pesar de que le apetece muchísimo lanzarle una maldición a ese cretino de aspecto amigable, Tom se da media vuelta y compone una sonrisa un tanto inquietante.

—Profesor.

Dumbledore no visita demasiado a menudo las mazmorras. Es el profesor de Transformaciones, el jefe de Gryffindor y su guardián particular. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo, ha podido sentir sus ojos fijos en él en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca ha tenido el detalle de hablar con él. Nunca, como si no mereciera la pena ni intentarlo.

—Veo que ya tienes la maleta preparada.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Sabes dónde vas a ir?

—Aún no lo he decidido, señor.

Tom ha escuchado a ese hombre decir en algún momento que todo el mundo tiene un hueco en Hogwarts. A él no se lo dice; se limita a mirarlo fijamente y el joven adivina lo que está pensando. Después de todo, le dio por perdido hace mucho tiempo y a esas alturas debe pensar que se va a convertir en un mago tenebroso. Y ganas no le faltan. Al fin y al cabo, ya es un monstruo, ¿cierto?

—En tal caso, espero que encuentres tu sitio.

—Lo intentaré, señor.

Dumbledore retrocede lentamente hasta la puerta. Su mirada de desconfianza se le clava a Tom en el alma y, una vez ha desaparecido de su vista, el joven sonríe. Por una vez, el maldito viejo no está equivocado.

* * *

—Ten, querido. Tú café.

Tom Ryddle sonríe y toma con exquisita elegancia la taza que su esposa le tiende. Merope permanece a su lado hasta que se acaba todo el contenido, nerviosa porque una nunca sabe lo que puede pasar si la poción de amor falla. Sólo vuelve a respirar cuando Tom le devuelve la taza y le besa el dorso de la mano. Merope siente que puede flotar en el aire y se dice que su vida es perfecta y que se la merece porque ha luchado mucho por conseguirla.

Cuando se libró de aquella criatura y regresó allí, tenía las ideas muy claras en su cabeza. Tom puso el grito en el cielo cuando la vio en la puerta de casa, pero un hechizo bastó para templar sus nervios y el filtro de amor para conquistar nuevamente su alma. Desde entonces, todo es perfecto. Tom es el hombre más guapo y más maravilloso del mundo y Merope disfruta ejerciendo de amante esposa. Ahora tiene vestidos bonitos y joyas caras y, aunque todo es muggle, sólo necesita hacer uso de la varita en contadas ocasiones, como cuando sus suegros intentaron separarlos y murieron los dos juntos, mientras dormían.

Merope se inclina un poco y besa la mejilla de su marido. Lo único que lamenta es no haber sido bendecida con la llegada de un hijo tan guapo y maravilloso como él. Merope le habría puesto Tom y se habría sentido muy orgullosa. Pero puede vivir sin eso. A veces aún tiene pesadillas cuando se acuerda del pequeño monstruo y se pregunta cómo pudo hacer algo así. Debía estar loca, no existe otra explicación.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cama, querido? Tengo tanto frío.

Tom responde a la invitación con una risita. La agarra por la cintura y le devora la boca y, aunque cuando Merope le mira a los ojos sólo ve un inmenso vacío en ellos, no le importa. Esa ausencia de vida es compensada por las caricias y los besos, por los cuerpos desnudos que se retuercen y se compenetran. Por la vida perfecta que tanto le ha costado construir.

Se dirigen a la planta superior cuando llaman a la puerta. Tom se detiene y Merope abre porque está más cerca. Y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho porque allí está él. El monstruo de sus pesadillas.

—Buenas noches, madre. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Merope no sabe qué se espera de él. No lo sabe pero definitivamente le pilla por sorpresa que el joven deforme que es su hijo alce la varita y apunte con ella a Tom.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Y su querido esposo cae al suelo sin vida. Merope ahoga un grito y corre hasta él para intentar ayudarle, pero es inútil. Cuando se da la vuelta para reclamarle al monstruo, ya no hay nadie allí.

* * *

Tom lleva años viviendo en los bosques de Albania. No sabe cuántos exactamente, pero allí está tranquilo. No es feliz porque odia la soledad y no poder demostrar todo su potencial como mago, pero no quiere irse. Sabe que todos le rechazarán y ya no tiene motivos para querer intentarlo. Con la culpable de toda su desgracia destruida, hay pocas cosas en el mundo que tengan sentido para él.

Lleva tanto tiempo solo y olvidado que se sorprende enormemente cuando recibe la visita de Albus Dumbledore. El hombre entra en su cueva como si nada y echa un apreciativo vistazo a su alrededor. Tom ha logrado ciertas comodidades y no puede decirse que le falten cosas para vivir.

—Buenas noches, Tom —Otra vez ese tono, pero ya no le molesta.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

—Veo que te has adaptado perfectamente a tu nueva vida, ¿cierto?

—Podría decirse que he encontrado mi lugar.

—Ya veo —Dumbledore le sonríe y toma asiento en una vieja y desvencijada silla. A pesar de que parece tranquilo, a Tom no se le escapa que tiene la varita a mano—. Nunca pensé que terminarías viviendo en un sitio así.

—Dada mi condición, es lo mejor que he podido encontrar.

—¿Tu condición?

Dumbledore sonríe. Le mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna y Tom se siente muy avergonzado. Y no por tener un rostro poco agraciado precisamente.

—Sabe lo que he hecho.

—Sí, Tom. Lo sé.

—Ella se lo merecía.

—No soy quién para juzgar a las personas, Tom, pero tal vez tengas algo de razón. Merope recogió lo que sembró.

Tom aprieta los dientes y tiene ganas de llorar como cuando era pequeño y la palabra monstruo dolía. Observa detenidamente a Dumbledore y se sienta frente a él. De pronto se siente muy cansado, más consciente que nunca del paso del tiempo.

—¿Va a intentar detenerme, profesor? —A pesar del desencanto que reina en su vida, Tom suena retador porque realmente no quiere que le atrapen. No cree merecerlo.

—Supongo que presentarías batalla si lo intento, ¿cierto?

—Puede contar con ello.

—¡Oh, sí! Y sería complicado vencerte. Siempre has sido un brujo muy capaz. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tom no sabe qué decir. Dumbledore sigue mirándole fijamente, como si estuviera estudiándole antes de tomar una decisión.

—Tu madre murió poco después de la muerte de su esposo —Dice Dumbledore y, aunque al principio se sorprende muchísimo, Tom se alegra—. Se quitó la vida.

—Fue capaz de hacer por él lo que no hizo por mí —Espeta con furia. Esas últimas palabras le han molestado enormemente.

—Dudo que estuviera en sus cabales, Tom. Sufrió mucho durante toda su vida y se enamoró con locura.

Dumbledore la está justificando. Tom se retuerce y ve de pasada su reflejo en el único espejo que hay en la cueva. A veces le gusta mirarse para convencerse de que es víctima de las circunstancias. Otras, rompe el espejo.

—¡Me abandonó! Hizo cosas horribles y lo dio todo por él. Era una miserable y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, profesor. No me arrepiento. Nunca lo haré —Dumbledore le mira con pena y él tiene que seguir hablando—. Debió dejarme marchar cuando morí, profesor. Nunca debió usar esa magia, pero ya que lo hizo no tendría que haberme abandonado. Permitió que creciera entre extraños que me veían como a un monstruo. Si no me quería así, no debió hacerlo.

Tom se calla. Respira con dificultad y tiene los hombros hundidos. Cansado y triste, harto de todo. Escucha cómo Dumbledore se levanta y siente una mano sobre su brazo.

—Todos cometemos errores, Tom. Dejaré que tú pienses en los tuyos, pero si regresas a Inglaterra, si descubro que has vuelto a hacerle daño a alguien, me veré obligado a detenerte.

Tom le mira con incredulidad. Tal vez Dumbledore y él se han juzgado erróneamente el uno al otro. Se dispone a darle las gracias, aunque realmente no sabe si ha hecho algo que las ameriten, pero no puede hablar porque el viejo profesor ya se ha ido. Tom alza la vista y se mira en el espejo. Es un monstruo y pasará el resto de sus días en esa cueva. Sin esperanzas ni sueños y sin saber lo que es el amor, pero al menos estará en paz consigo mismo.

**FIN**


End file.
